


Good Morning, Solnyshko

by faeriefirefly



Series: Short, Sweet & Steamy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Yuuri had been in one of his needier moods last night, not that Viktor minded one bit. He, too, craved closeness and reveled in taking care of Yuuri in any capacity, surely destined to fill the role. Somehow, they had stayed joined all through the night, an astounding feat, one to be celebrated. Viktor decided to do just that, carefully reaching behind himself to grab his phone from the bedside table and turn off the alarm, determined to take advantage of their position and give Yuuri the most pleasant of wake-up calls. They had plenty of time before they were due at the rink.





	Good Morning, Solnyshko

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my fic soulmate [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for beta reading and assuring me that this is indeed steamy! Check out her wonderful writing, too! And a thank you to all my writer/reader friends on the 18+!!! on ICE discord server for always being amazing cheerleaders! Finally, thank YOU, reader, for checking out this humble offering!
> 
> This is a direct sequel to the first in the (now, new!) series, [And Heartbeats Are Merging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467223), but can be read on its own.

Viktor woke slowly, the cobwebs of sleep clinging as he surfaced. He blinked blearily in the dim grey light of predawn, stretching stiff muscles without moving much; even though he had yet to fully wake, he knew he didn’t want to disturb the man sweetly slumbering in his arms.

He gradually became more aware.  The stiffness made sense as Viktor realized he’d somehow slept in the same position all night, joined by another morning stiffness still surrounded by the sweet sheath of his fiancé’s welcoming warmth. He tightened his arms around Yuuri, nuzzling his nape, inching just a bit closer.  That small shift made him move within his lover, drawing a guttural groan from deep within Viktor’s chest.  The short slide was still slick with last night’s leftover lube, from both the bottle on the bedside table and Viktor’s own spend, all kept in place by the hard still length buried in Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri hadn’t moved a muscle, sleeping on, softly snoring and dead to the world. It was too early—the alarm wouldn’t blare for some time yet. Waking before dawn wasn’t unusual for a man used to 6:00 am practices, but Yuuri was ever the night owl. His fiancé struggled to rise each morning and preferred to sleep ‘til noon on rest days.  Unfortunately, today was not such a day.

Yuuri had been in one of his needier moods last night, not that Viktor minded one bit. He, too, craved closeness and reveled in taking care of Yuuri in any capacity, surely destined to fill the role. Somehow, they had stayed joined all through the night, an astounding feat, one to be celebrated. Viktor decided to do just that, carefully reaching behind himself to grab his phone from the bedside table and turn off the alarm, determined to take advantage of their position and give Yuuri the most pleasant of wake-up calls. They had plenty of time before they were due at the rink.

Viktor shifted closer still, his cock sliding just a bit deeper, running his hand along Yuuri’s slender side and down a thigh thick with muscle until he hit the end of his reach. He skimmed back along the front of his fiancé’s leg, barely brushing his morning erection, continuing over his stomach and up his chest. His arm slid under Yuuri’s to squeeze a firm pec, thumbing over a dusky nipple until it pebbled.

“Yuuri,” he murmured into the smaller man’s ear, resuming his strokes along the length of his body. He kissed behind the ear he spoke into, licking along the curve of cartilage and sucking the lobe into his mouth. Viktor nipped and kissed and sucked down the exposed side of Yuuri’s neck, punctuating each with a slow grind of his hips against Yuuri’s plush posterior, to no reaction.

“Yuuri,” he said again, louder, as he gave a firm stroke over his lover’s cock, tracing back down a prominent vein under velvety skin before repeating the motion. He hooked his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder to watch as he fisted the shaft, the flushed head peeking out from the fleshy foreskin. It winked at him, the slit subtly opening and closing as he continued stroking, weeping a clear tear that he swiped up with his forefinger, bringing it to his lips. He moaned into Yuuri’s ear at the salty taste and ground harder against his lover’s ass, finally rewarded with a flutter of dark lashes.

But Yuuri still slept, though he twitched and made a soft noise as Viktor palmed his cock once again, giving it a few solid strokes before gripping Yuuri’s hip. He pulled out halfway and thrust back in, now jostling his lover with his movements—his grinding and soft ministrations clearly had too little effect, and he hoped the increased motion and sensation would rouse his fiancé. He pistoned his hips a few more times until he heard a slurred “Mmm, Vitya-ah,” his name broken by a particularly hard thrust. Yuuri’s eyes were still closed but his mouth had fallen open, panting, and his hand reached down to clutch at Viktor’s.

“ _Dobroye utro_ , sleeping beauty,” was Viktor’s throaty response.

Yuuri shivered as Viktor’s warm breath caressed his ear, goosebumps rising on his skin, his eyes fluttering again before opening. He twisted his head to shoot a half-lidded glance at Viktor and met his next thrust with another moan. Yuuri snaked his arm up to grab the back of Viktor’s neck, his eyes closing as he pulled the older man into a sloppy kiss. Their lips only met halfway at this angle but Yuuri didn’t seem to care, and Viktor certainly didn’t, tracing the corner of his lover’s mouth with his tongue, bringing his own arm up to cradle Yuuri’s head.

“Mmm, _solnyshko_ , can you believe I woke up like this still?” Viktor breathed against Yuuri’s cheek, combing his fingers through raven locks. Yuuri just gave a sleepy little laugh in response. “My Yuuri, you cannot go back to sleep.” Viktor ended his words with another hard thrust, grabbing Yuuri’s hip again and pulling the younger man back to meet him.

Yuuri gasped and opened his eyes once more, sending Viktor a sidelong glance through slitted lids, an adorable pout on his lips. “Vitya, ‘s too early,” he whined.

“How can I convince you, hmm?” Viktor reached around to palm Yuuri’s cock again, drawing another gasp from the younger man. He stroked in time with his thrusts, eliciting sweet sighs from Yuuri, but couldn’t quite get the leverage he wanted. He paused, flipping Yuuri to his stomach and hauling him to his knees as he pushed up to his own, maneuvering them both carefully so he didn’t break their connection. Yuuri’s ass was in the air, chest against the mattress, cheek pillowed on bent arms, Viktor draped over his back. “That’s better,” he purred into Yuuri’s ear, and was rewarded with another shiver.

Viktor straightened and grabbed the lube from the beside table. He pulled out a bit and spread one of Yuuri’s cheeks to better admire his red rim, stretched and twitching around Viktor’s cock, before squirting a dollop directly where they were joined. Yuuri squealed and squirmed but Viktor just chuckled, warming the cold liquid by spreading it around the sensitive ring of muscle, making Yuuri squeal again when he pushed a finger in beside his cock. He moved in and out a few times, then pulled out until just the head remained inside and drizzled another generous measure along his shaft. Viktor twisted his fist around his own exposed length, saturating himself, before pressing in again with a squelch.

He reached around to take Yuuri in hand again, slicking his strokes with the leftover lube on his palm. Yuuri bucked into his touch, back arching, before settling back against the bed. Yuuri hummed contentedly as Viktor worked over his cock, twisting on each stroke as he reached the head before running a firm fist back down to the base and squeezing. His lovely fiancé seemed satisfied to be a passive participant; Viktor still had some work to do.

Viktor slowed his hips and his hand, hard thrusts turning into long, lazy rolls of his hips, his fist growing loose. He watched as Yuuri slowly swayed with Viktor’s rhythm, watched himself move in and out of his lover’s body.  “Ah, Yuuri, look at you, taking my cock so well.”

While Yuuri still blushingly reacted to dirty talk even as mild as that, unless he was in Eros mode, he just sighed again, posture still lax and muscles loose, acting as if he was still half asleep.

Putting a pout on his face that he knew could be heard in his voice, Viktor whined, “Yuuuuuuri, are you really going to sleep through this? Am I not enough to wake up for?” He let his hand fall from Yuuri’s cock, grabbing his hips once again. “Is _this_ not enough to wake up for?” he continued, thrusting hard for emphasis.

 Yuuri let out a giggle, muffled by his mouth still pressed into the crook of his elbow. The little laugh tightening his abdomen clearly reached lower, making him clench slightly around Viktor’s cock. Viktor couldn’t help the resulting stutter of his hips.

Viktor felt a smile split his face but managed to keep his own chuckle from breaking free. So Yuuri was actually awake. Last night had clearly buoyed his fiancé’s mood, leaving Viktor with a playful, teasing Yuuri this morning. Well, two could play that game. Viktor schooled his expression, trying to sound disappointed.  “So that’s how it’s going to be, hmm? Well, I guess if you’re not really interested and are just going to laugh at me...”

At that, he started to pull out, getting almost entirely free before Yuuri made a noise of protest.  He hovered there, the tip of his cock barely breaching his lover. Yuuri mewled, letting out a pouty “Vitya” of his own, finally pushing his hips back to urge Viktor back inside. But Viktor wrapped a hand around himself to keep his cock in place, enjoying the flutter of Yuuri’s muscles around the flared head as his lover tried to take him in.

“Hmm, I don’t know, _solnyshko_. Are you sure you want it?” he asked in a teasing tone.

Yuuri let out a huff, pushing back a little more.

“Are you sure you want my thick cock back in your tight little ass, Yuuri? You were rather indifferent just a minute ago.”

Still no verbal response, but Yuuri’s pushing back against Viktor’s hand became more insistent, even as his ears and neck flushed red. There was the reaction Viktor was looking for.

“I’m not convinced you really want it, _miliy_. I think I need to hear you say it.”

“ _Viktor_ , please.” Yuuri’s flush darkened, the embarrassment in his voice tinged with a hint of frustration. His unrelenting movement was now threatening to push Viktor backward. 

“Hmm, no…I’m still not certain. Tell me you want my cock, Yuuri,” he purred, moving the hand not preventing his cock from driving into his lover to still Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri mumbled something into the pillows.

“What was that?”

Yuuri pulled his face from the pillows and said, “Give me your cock, Vitya,” the words clearly enunciated.

“No please, Yuuri?” Viktor’s satisfied smirk colored his voice and Yuuri turned his head to glare at him over his shoulder.

“Viktor, _please_ put your cock back in my ass, right now, or you can finish yourself off.”

Delighted to be asked, commanded even, but realizing he pushed a little too far, Viktor immediately complied. He removed his hand and sank into Yuuri in one smooth movement, hearing his moan echoed as he was swallowed by the sensation. _Blyad_. His teasing backfired, Yuuri’s demanding in his Eros voice instead of begging like he’d expected turned him on a little too much. Coupled with the slick slide of Yuuri’s tight heat over his throbbing cock, Viktor wasn’t going to last.

Yuuri was definitely an active participant now, driving his hips back against Viktor’s, taking what he wanted. Viktor felt his orgasm building as he met Yuuri thrust for thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. His balls tightened, drawing closer to his body, his cock pulsing, and he stopped to stave off his orgasm, but Yuuri kept moving, slamming his hips back into Viktor’s.

“Ahhhh, w-wait, Yuuri. Mmmm, it’s too good. I’m—” But he spoke too late, his hips stuttering forward on their own, as he tipped over the edge and spilled hot inside Yuuri. He pumped his hips through blissful seconds stretching into eternity, then through the aftershocks, until the sweet slide of Yuuri’s ass became too much for his oversensitive cock. He felt each minute movement magnify, until he had to put his hands on Yuuri’s hips to stop him.

“You’re just too sexy, Yuuri. Give me a few minutes, hmm?”

“Vitya,” Yuuri pouted again pitifully, “I was close.”

“I’m sorry, _solnyshko_. Let me make it up to you.” Viktor pulled out slowly, hissing at the sensation, leaving his lover’s warmth for the first time since the night before. Yuuri let out a whimper at the loss and Viktor was hard pressed to hold back his own.

Viktor ran his hands down Yuuri’s back, pressing lightly on his ass, guiding him to lie on the bed. Yuuri didn’t fight him but went with a bit of a grumble. Viktor delivered a light smack to his lover’s backside, admiring the handprint he left for a moment before the harsh red faded to soft pink. Yuuri shuddered at the sensation, then again when Viktor caressed the firm flesh. Viktor stroked over both cheeks next, lightly massaging before spreading them, drinking in the sight of Yuuri’s puffy, reddened, still-twitching hole leaking just a bit of his cum. _His cum_ , branding Yuuri from the inside out. Viktor groaned at the thought, his cock twitching despite his recent orgasm.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” he murmured, chuckling as Yuuri let out a gasp at the words, certainly helped by Viktor’s breath caressing his rim. Yuuri buried his face in a pillow, clearly embarrassed by Viktor’s attention on his most sensitive spot but just as clearly enjoying it, as he leaned into Viktor’s touch. And this time, Viktor didn’t deny him, didn’t make him beg. He swept the flat of his tongue up along Yuuri’s perineum, lapping up the drips of translucent white making their escape to circle around his lover’s rim. The bitter taste of his own fluid mingled with the salt of sweat, the lingering sweetness of lube, and beneath it all, clean skin, while Yuuri’s unique scent, concentrated in the most private of places, filled his nose. Viktor groaned again, against Yuuri’s skin this time, knowing his lover would feel the vibration. Yuuri rewarded him with a moan of his own.

Viktor gripped the twin globes of Yuuri’s perfect ass, spreading them farther, then buried his face between them, laving his lover’s furled flesh, kissing it like he would his lips before dipping his tongue in much the same way. He tasted more of his own spend and pressed deeper, loving the taste of himself inside his fiancé, loving the fluttering feel of that puffy pucker around his tongue and against his lips, loving giving Yuuri this pleasure. Yuuri loved it, too, if his breathy gasps and sighs of Viktor’s name were any indication.

Kissing and licking and sucking, Viktor spread Yuuri’s somehow still-tight sphincter with his thumbs on either side to ease the thrusting of his tongue. But he wasn’t chasing his own cum, he was chasing Yuuri’s, and he knew this wasn’t quite enough to get him there. He eased back, giving himself enough room to fit a finger in beside his tongue, crooking it to find the fleshy spot inside Yuuri that would have him seeing stars. He added another and found what he was looking for, still sucking and licking his rim. Yuuri moaned long and loud as Viktor massaged his prostate, jerking his hips in little movements, surely seeking friction against the bedsheets. He kept stroking over the little lump of flesh, bringing his other hand into play by pressing against the other side of the gland through Yuuri’s perineum. Yuuri started moving a bit more restlessly, followed by a groan of frustration.

Knowing he needed to change tactics, Viktor slowly pulled his fingers free, giving Yuuri’s winking hole one last kiss. Then, he quickly flipped his fiancé, taking a moment to admire his beautiful brown eyes and flushed face before focusing on the equally beautiful cock weeping between his lithe legs. Viktor dove down, grasped the base of Yuuri’s cock, and engulfed the head in his mouth, watching as Yuuri arched off the bed, breath leaving his lover’s lungs in a silent scream. Viktor swirled his tongue around the slit to savor the salty precum before sliding his tongue along the foreskin to coax the head fully into the open. He brought his hand up to help, sliding the fleshy veil around the corona, thumbing over the frenulum with just a little more pressure. Then, his lips followed his hand down the thick shaft, mouth open wide as he hollowed his cheeks and took Yuuri in until he hit his throat.

He felt hands in his hair and looked up to see Yuuri staring down at him, meeting Viktor’s gaze before watching his cock disappear between Viktor’s lips once again. Viktor watched as Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, lost in sensation, his mouth open and panting. Viktor bobbed his head up and down, watching Yuuri catch his lower lip between pearly teeth, feeling his fiancé’s hands tighten in his hair. Yuuri was gorgeous, always, but especially so lost in his own pleasure, forgetting himself and tugging Viktor’s head closer, thrusting up into his mouth until Viktor gagged on his cock. He loved it, moaning around the thick head making its way into his throat, twisting his hand around the remaining length as he lost the room to stroke.

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s balls with his other hand, fondling and massaging, then trailed his thumb down to find that pretty little hole. He teased a moment, pressing against the fluttering flesh, before sinking inside the still-slick heat. Yuuri jerked, forcing his cock even farther down Viktor’s throat, and Viktor found Yuuri’s prostate again through his perineum, pressing on it with his fingers. He sank his thumb as deep as it would go, stretching the sensitive rim and feeling the tip brush Yuuri’s sweet spot. He massaged the gland from within and outside once again, opening his throat to Yuuri’s increasingly erratic thrusts and swallowing around the head of his cock.

A litany of gasps and moans, _ahhh_ s and _hai_ s and _Vitya_ s rang in Viktor’s ears in Yuuri’s beautifully breathless voice, becoming a stream of “Haihaihaihai, Vitya, haiiii,” and ending when Viktor’s hand left Yuuri’s cock and his lips nearly met the soft, black hair at the base. Yuuri’s back bowed off the bed once more, his hands vice-like in Viktor’s hair as he spurted down his throat. Viktor choked again and lifted as Yuuri’s hands loosened, feeling his fiancé’s cock pulse one last time on his tongue, tasting bitter salt. He sucked and stroked, milking the last of Yuuri’s cum into his mouth, watching Yuuri’s blissful expression as he melted bonelessly into the bed.

Viktor drew off, muttering a quiet “Vkusno,” against the head of Yuuri’s cock just to his fiancé blush and squirm again with an embarrassed chuckle, and withdrew his hand before it could become too much. He crawled up over his lover’s body, feathering kisses over soft skin along the way, until he reached Yuuri’s lovely face. Knowing his lover wouldn’t want a real kiss until he brushed his teeth, he instead peppered them across his brow, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, until Yuuri giggled and pushed him away. Shifting to the side to avoid squashing his smaller fiancé, he cuddled Yuuri close, nuzzling into his hair. They lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow and the morning sun filtering in through the curtains, until Viktor was startled by the angry buzzing of his phone.

He grabbed the offending device off the bedside table, intending to ignore whoever it was, when he saw Yakov’s name flashing across the screen. His eyes flicked up to the time and he cursed. Yuuri leaned up on an elbow to look at the screen and yelped.

“Vitya! We’re late!” he said, with a scramble to get off the bed.

But Viktor grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a hug, blanketing his own body in Yuuri. “But it was worth it, right?”

Yuuri’s expression softened as he said, “You’re always worth it, Vitya,” followed by an unexpected kiss square on the lips. And if Viktor pulled him in for another, then another, and another, until they were ridiculously overdue for practice instead of just a little late, who could blame him?


End file.
